A Little More than Usual
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: When a certain girl becomes a regular customer, Tiana makes a new friend. From there, she learns even more about herself. Tiana/Anna Modern AU


There are always the usuals, the one who rise with the sun in hopes of a hot breakfast. Tiana knows them and they know her. That's just how it works in this business. One face from a one time visit is forgotten, but the regulars stick.

She already knows Mrs. Smith's order without having to ask her. The old woman waves to her, and she quickly waves back (careful to not let the tray in her other hand slip). There's no question to what Mr. Hudson wants either.

When Charlotte comes in, a usual but not an every day sight, she knows what she wants as well. Why would she not know what her best friend wanted? She gets their orders in quickly; they all deserve a good meal, and they deserve it quick.

But there's a different face, a face that Tiana can't quite identify. She knows her of course. Her name is Anna, and she comes in sometimes. Charlotte knows her, but only distantly.

"Hello," she says, a bright smile on her face. Her red hair is pulled back in two braids. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good." It isn't a lie. For once, the first time in months to be exact, she actually got a good night's rest. There's a little extra swing to her step, an even brighter hope burning inside of her. She can almost hear her daddy whisper in her to keep going, to get that restaurant. "I hope that you're doing the same."

She nods.

"So what would you like today?"

Tiana isn't quite sure what to classify Anna as. She could be a regular, as she seems to be coming in more, but she doesn't have quite the regularity that others do. She is nice though, and Tiana can't help but admire some of the tips that she's left.

"Pancakes would be wonderful," she says, "along with a side of toast and hot chocolate."

Tiana nods, writing it all down. "I'll be right on it."

"Oh, and can I get something to go?" She looks down to her hand. "Nothing too big, just an order of eggs and toast for my sister."

"Of course," Tiana replies, quickly jotting it down. "Would you like that to come with your meal? If you would prefer, though, I can have it for you before you leave."

"Before I leave," she says. "I don't want it to get cold for Elsa." She continues focusing on her hand, a slight frown forming on her usually cheery face. When they had first interacted, Tiana had wondered how a girl could be so happy all the time.

Everyone has their limits.

"I'll be right back."

Anna smiles again. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Only after she has left, her take out box in her hands, does Tiana finally think over her words. Once, only once, did she come in with another girl. They had hardly spoken, and Anna's usual cheer had seemed rather wasted. The girl, a tall blond, had simply stared at her gloves. She had eaten in silence, never once looking to Tiana. All along, Anna had given her apologetic looks.<p>

Was there something wrong between them? Anna spoke of her sometimes, usually quite highly, but it seemed that her admiration and caring was one-sided.

That, Tiana thinks, is truly sad.

And she genuinely means it. Regulars (yes, Anna might as well be called one) are important. There are things about them that Tiana learns, things that she could not try to avoid even if she were to try.

She does not get much time to think it over, however. When she stops by Charlotte's table, she is met with an overexcited squeal. Charlotte places down her phone on the table, a wide grin on her face. "Oh, I just knew it!"

"Knew what?" Tiana asks, raising a dark eyebrow.

"That girl likes you," Charlotte says. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Oh, I just knew it! She likes you a lot."

"What?" As much as Tiana cares for her friend, she is not sure why she seems so excited to try and get her with someone. Tiana does not have the time for a relationship, not when she needs to get her restaurant.

Besides, how could Charlotte jump to that conclusion? Anna had never shown any sign of what Charlotte was referring to.

"Did you see how she looked at you? Oh, I was hoping that she would say something." Charlotte sighs, looking to the ceiling. "Tia, how you fail to notice these things, I will never know."

Tiana rolls her eyes. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

Charlotte shakes her head. "I guess I'll just have to keep hoping."

Tiana scoffs. "You will."

* * *

><p>Despite herself, Tiana thinks back to what Charlotte said as the months pass. It is not always on her mind of course - first and foremost, she has to get her restaurant. And as the days pass, one after the other, she cannot help but get excited. She can see her restaurant already, can already hear the sounds of happy customers.<p>

That restaurant will be hers, and she will help to make her father's dream come true.

Still, she stops and chats with Anna whenever she can. She seems more than happy to talk with her, Anna always having something to say.

The more time that she spends with her, the more that she thinks that Charlotte may be right (though she'll never admit it). Still, that does not mean that she can return the feelings, at least not now. She needs her restaurant.

As they talk, she learns more about Anna, and from her she learns of Elsa. She cannot help but sympathize, and tries to give advice even when she does not have any siblings of her own, and Charlotte cannot give her any advice either.

She finds herself speaking more and more of her restaurant, and how it's even more than just a restaurant to her. There is hardly anyone in the world that she speaks so highly of the place with, but she cannot help herself. Anna just makes her even more excited about it, especially since she's always open to listen about it.

"Make sure to drop by opening night," Tiana says.

"I promise that I will." She grins. "Your food sounds wonderful."

"It's going to be the best food around."

With some people, promises are sugar coated lies. Still, Tiana cannot help but think of her as the day goes on.

She sees the restaurant in her head, perfectly designed as both she and her father had wanted. There are many people there, though she only recognizes a few: Charlotte, her mother, and some old family friends.

She turns, looking past them, to see a girl arrive. She waves, and Tiana happily walks over to her, walking past some members of staff carrying out food.

As the days pass, she gets closer and closer to that happening.

It will happen; Tiana will see to it.


End file.
